PKM LD003
A Psychic's Twinning! (Japanese: ココアとバニラ！バーストのツインズ！Cocoa and Vanilla! The Twins of Burst!) is the third episode in the Light & Darkness arc of the Pokémon anime. Plot Written Version The episode starts with two figures standing before a large building with "Contest Day" on a banner. Half of a long, light brown haired person's face swallows nervously ??? 2: Don't be so nervous. You'll do great. ??? 1: This is my first contest, sis. I really wish bro was here. ??? 2: Yeah, I wish he was here too. But if he was, he wouldn't want you to be so nervous, you know. ??? 1: Sis... Do you think I'll able to win this? ??? 2: Come on, brother! I've seen how much heart you put into their training! There's no way you can lose! ??? 1: (deep breath, long exhale, confident smile) Then, I'll win it... for bro's journey! ??? 2: (smile) That's the spirit! The two start heading inside the building. (Theme Song) A Psychic's Twinning! Continuing on their route to Knucord City, our two heroes Ash and Adina come through the calm town of Umbriana Town. Ash: Wow, there's Pokémon everywhere you turn. Pikachu: (awed) Pika. Ash and Pikachu hear the sound of Poké Balls opening and they turn to see all of Adina's Pokémon out. Ash: What are you doing, Adina? Adina: This is something normal in Emperios. This is, what some people call, a Poké Zone. They're places all of the Pokémon you have on hand out. It's like that since there wasn't a League here. Kirlia: Kirli. (Uses Psychic to get on Adina's shoulder) Ash: That's pretty cool. Okay then. (Takes out Poké Ball) Come on out, Woolverik! Ash throws up Woolverik's Poké Ball and Woolverik is released from his Poké Ball. Woolverik: Woolve! Adina: Wonderful. He seems to be more comfortable in the outside world now. Ash: (kneels down and strokes Woolverik's mossy back) That's great to hear. Woolverik: (smiling happily) Wool Woolver. Pikachu: (smile) Pikachu! Delphox: (sees something nearby) Del! Del Delphox! Adina: What was that, Delphox? Delphox: (points) Del Del Pho Phox. The two humans look to where Delphox is pointing. There is a small poster on the wall of a shop with the picture of a glittering ribbon on it. Adina: (surprised) There's a Pokémon Contest here? Ash: Wow, they have Pokémon Contests in Emperios? Adina: Only started maybe a month ago. Finally, I caught one of their shows! (Big smile) And maybe he's entering too! Ash: (confused) He? Pikachu: (confused) Pika? Woolverik: Rik? Adina: I hope there's still some seats! Let's hurry now! Ash: A-Adina, what's going- Before Ash can finish, Adina and his Pokémon are already some way down the street. Ash: W-Woah! H-Hey, Adina, wait for us! Pikachu: Pika Pi! Woolverik: Woo! Ash, Pikachu and Woolverik then chase after Adina and his Pokémon. (Small time skip) Ash and his Pokémon eventually catch up to Adina and his Pokémon standing in front of the building from earlier on. Adina: This has gotta be the place! (Turns to his Pokémon) Anyone else wanna watch? Kirlia: (raises hand from his shoulder) Kirlia. Adina: First come, first serve. So the rest of you, wish him luck. His other Pokémon nod before they are returned to their Poké Balls. Ash: Adina, who are you talking about? Adina: (smile) You'll know when you see him. Let's hurry inside to get any seats left. Kirlia: Kir Kirlia! The two start heading inside. Ash: I'm completely lost. But we better go after them. Pikachu: Pika. Woolverik: (shakes a little) Wool... Ash: (picks up Woolverik) Don't worry, Woolverik. You'll stay by us through the whole thing. Pikachu: Pika Pika! Ash: Now let's hurry or else Adina will get the better seats! Pikachu: (serious) Pika! Woolverik: W-Woolver... The trio follow the psychic in. (Time skip) The stage is lit and the large audience is cheering as the hostess steps forward. Hostess: Welcome, citizens of Umbriana Town and those who have come to witness the Umbriana Town Pokémon Contest! I am Mary-Lee, and I will the spokeswoman for the fabulous displays of our talented contestants! So let's give them all a big welcome! The crowd cheers louder. Ash, Pikachu and Woolverik are shown sitting by Adina and Kirlia. Adina: I wonder if she's somewhere in the crowd too... (Looks around) Ash: Okay, for the last time, what's up? Mary-Lee: And now for our first contestant! A platform rises from the stage with a silhouette standing on it. Mary-Lee: He is new to the world of Pokémon Coordinators, but coming all the way from Valion City means he is a promising young man! So please give a warm welcome to Maurice! The spotlights come on, revealing a teenager in somewhat traditional outfit mixed with modern style. The crowd cheers for him. But Ash can't help but gasp at his face. Ash: That guy looks a lot like you! Adina: (bright smile) Of course! Because that there is my little brother! Ash: (surprised) Your brother?! Maurice: (quiet) I can do this... Do this for sis and bro... (Confident smile) Okay, Phantump! Front and center! Maurice throws a Poké Ball, releasing a Phantump. Phantump: Phantump Phan! Ash: Whoa, he has a Phantump! Pikachu: (Impressed) Pika! Adina: Ah, that Phantump... I remember him getting that little guy before I left on my pilgrimage. It was actually his first ever Pokémon. Ash: Wow, his first Pokémon? Cool! Woolverik: (awed) Verik. Maurice: Phantump, begin with several rounds of Energy Ball! Phantump: Pha Phantump! Phantump! (Unleashes Energy Ball one after another) Maurice: Next up, Psychic Spiral! Phantump: Phaaaaaaaan... (Uses Psychic) Psychic catches the Energy Balls and makes them spiral around Phantump. Mary-Lee: My, what beauty! Phantump is displaying its Grass-Type power while also displaying the powers of a Psychic-Type move! The Energy Balls gather in a large ball above Phantump. Maurice: Use Will-O-Wisp! Phantump: Phan TUMP! (Unleashes Will-O-Wisp) The purple flames circle around the giant Energy Ball. Maurice: Okay! Finish with Round! Phantump: PHANTUUUUUUUMP! (Unleashes Round) The shock of the sound waves causes the giant Energy Ball to explode with the Will-O-Wisp, forming a green and purple flower made of sparkles in the air. The audience erupts in applause. Adina: (stands up from seat with a proud smile) That was amazing, little brother! Kirlia: (very bright smile) Kirl LiLia! Ash: That looked so cool, right Woolverik? Woolverik: (amazed) Wool VerVer. Pikachu: Pika PiChu! Mary-Lee: What an amazing performance from Maurice! A definitely incredible use of Phantump’s unique abilities to create a spectacular performance! Now then, let's hear from our judges, Contest Committee President Contesta, Pokémon Fan Club President Sukizo and Umbriana Town's Nurse Joy! Contesta: It was an amazing performance that definitely showed off the special abilities and moves that Phantump can use! Sukizo: A simply remarkable display! Nurse Joy: Phantump was able to use moves of various Types so perfectly in sync! It makes me question if Maurice really is a beginner! Mary-Lee: And there we have it! But don't go anywhere! Our next contestant is coming up! Maurice is waving to the audience with Phantump in his arms. Then, he spots Arina among the crowd and he looks surprised. Adina waves to him with a smile and Maurice responds with a bright smile. (Intermission) Ash, Adina and their Pokémon are heading to the waiting room. Ash: Okay, spill! You never said you had siblings! Adina: (smile) Well, you never asked. Ash: (sheepish smile and chuckle) Touché. Pikachu: (sweat drop) Pi Pika. The door slides open and there are several contestants inside, waiting for the results of the Appeal Round. Adina easily spots Maurice among them with Phantump and a girl in similar clothes to him and Adina with a Minccino on her shoulder. Adina: (bright smile) I knew they'd both be here! Miley! Morry! The two look over where they heard Adina's voice and they break into wide smiles. Maurice: I told you bro was here! Miley: Big Brother! Both Miley and Morry then run over to Adina and give him a big hug, with Adina hugging them both back. Maurice: I knew that was you when I saw you in the crowd, bro! Miley: We're so happy to see you here ever since you left for your pilgrimage! Maurice: Yeah! We missed you so much! Adina: And I missed you two as well! How were things at home? Miley: Just fine! Ninetales is of course looking after the Fox Den and the caretaker for your Pokémon at the Gym when we left has been reliable! Maurice: So brother, what did you think? Was Phantump great out there? Adina: Yes, I was very amazed, especially with those moves I don't recall Phantump knowing last time I saw her! (Strokes Phantump's cheek) Phantump: (giggle) Phan Phan Phantump. Adina: (looks at Minccino) And who's this cutie? (Strokes Minccino's head) Minccino: (smile) Ccino. Miley: This is Minccino. I caught her shortly after you left on your pilgrimage. Adina: I see. Nice to meet you, Minccino. Minccino: Min Minccin. Ash: Uh, Adina, care to explain? I'm completely lost. Adina: Oh, sorry. These two are my little siblings. Miley: (bright smile) Hi there! My name's Miley! I'm only a few seconds younger than my twin brother, Morry over here. Ash: Morry? I thought your name was Maurice. Maurice: (sheepish smile) Yes, but only onstage. Everyone calls me Morry when not performing. Ash: Huh. And you're Adina's siblings, so does that mean-? Miley: No, we weren't born with the psychic powers Big Brother has. He's the lucky one. Adina: Oh, knock that off, Miley. Anyway, this is Ash. He's from Kanto and challenging the new Emperios League and I decided to tag along with him. Morry: Wow, you're from Kanto, Ash? Ash: Yep. And so is my buddy Pikachu here. Pikachu: Pikachu! Miley: Wow! That's so cool! And I bet you guys are excited to be taking on the new Emperios League with Big Brother here! Ash: Yeah, we definitely are! In fact, we were pretty much on our way to Knucord City for my first Gym Battle! Morry: Oh, we came through Knucord City on our way here. And let me say, the Gym Leader may be young, but she's no pushover. Heard she was the apprentice of another Gym Leader in another region too. Ash: Sounds like my kind of opponent! Pikachu: (confident) Pika! Miley: Speaking of the League, are you ready to head back to the Valion City Gym, Adina? I mean, (a bit nervous, but still smiling) it has been two years since you left home. Adina: (a bit conflicted) ... (Thinks) I'm not sure... It's been on my mind, though... Ash: Come on, Adina! I need to have my Gym Battle with you in order to take part in the Emperios championship, whenever that will be! Adina: W-well... (Looks around at the other people in the room, concentrating)... Miley: (worried) Big Brother...? Morry: (worried) Bro... Ash: What's wrong? Pikachu: (concerned) KaPi? Mary-Lee (monitor): Sorry to keep you all waiting! It was a hard deciding our four contestants, but now the wait is over! So turn your attention to the screen! Morry: Oh man, this is it! They're announcing who's in the semi-finals! Miley: I know you're gonna make it, brother! The audience loved your performance! Everyone's breath is released into cheers when Morry's picture comes in second. Miley: Yay! You made it! Just like I said you would! Adina: Congratulations, Morry! You definitely earned that spot! Ash: Yeah! Your performance was amazing! Morry: (hugs Phantump) We really made it, Phantump! Phantump: Phantump Phan! Adina: So Morry, is Phantump all you have? Morry: (confident laugh) You don't think I came unprepared, do you, bro? You already know the answer. Adina: (chuckle) That, I do. Good luck in the Battle Rounds. We'll be cheering for you! Morry: (Smile) Thanks, guys. I'll do my best to make you all proud! (Intermission) Mary-Lee: We are now in the first round of the Battle Round! On my left, we have Maurice and on my left, we've got Juvia! So let's see what moves these two beginners have for us! Start the clock! Morry: Starly, front and center! Morry throws a Poké Ball, releasing a Starly. Starly: Star Star Starly! Ash: Awesome, he has a Starly! Pikachu: (Impressed) Pika! Miley: You guys seem pretty excited to see Morry's Starly! Ash: Believe it or not, I actually caught a Starly myself when I was in Sinnoh and it eventually evolved into a Staraptor! Miley: Wow, you went to Sinnoh, Ash? Adina: He actually went to a bunch of other regions before coming to Emperios, Miley. Miley: Cool! Juvia: Okay, Wrestleplex, show 'em what your made of! Juvia throws up a Poké Ball and releases a cyan reptilian and mostly humanoid Pokémon that slightly resembles a wrestler. Wrestleplex: Wrest Wrestleplex! Miley: Wow, she has a Wrestleplex! Ash: A Wrestleplex? (Takes out a Pokédex) It kind of reminds me of the Pokémon Machop. Wrestleplex, the Beginner Wrestler Pokémon. Considered to be the counterpart of Machop, Wrestleplex is able to lift up to 500 pounds with extreme ease without breaking a sweat. It is commonly found in rocky terrains where it trains. Morry: Looks like a nice matchup! Alright Starly, let's start with Gust! Starly: Star Star! (Unleashes Gust) Gust causes some of the dirt to go flying as well as force Wrestleplex to play the defensive. Juvia: Wrestleplex, uses Sky Uppercut on that Starly, now! Wrestleplex: Wre stle! (Unleashes Sky Uppercut) Morry: Counter with Steel Wing! Starly: Star Lyyyy! (Uses Steel Wing) Steel Wing and Sky Uppercut clash against each other in sparks. Juvia: Wrestleplex, grab onto Starly and then uses Seismic Toss! Wrestleplex: Wrestle! (Grabs onto Starly tightly) PLEEEEEEEEX! (Unleashes Seismic Toss) Miley: This is bad! Ash: How will Starly get out of this?! Adina: (smirk) There's nothing to worry about. Ash and Miley: (perplexed) Huh? Morry: Hurry, Starly! Use Peck! Starly: Star LYYYYYY! (Unleashes Peck) Starly rapidly pecks at Wrestleplex, and eventually frees itself from its grip. Wrestleplex: Wreeeees! (Stumbles back a little) Mary-Lee: One move after another from Wrestleplex is being countered swiftly by Starly! It goes to show that size doesn't matter in this battle! Juvia's gauge goes down more. Juvia: Wrestleplex, use Focus Blast! Wrestleplex: Pleeeeeeeex! (Unleashes Focus Blast) Morry: Starly, Steel Wing again! Starly: Starly! (Uses Steel Wing) Steel Wing makes contact with Focus Blast, but it's still blown back a bit. Juvia: Now Sky Uppercut! Wrestleplex: Wrestle! (Unleashes Sky Uppercut) Morry: Dodge it and then use Gust! Starly: Star! (Barely manages to dodge Sky Uppercut) Star LYYYY! (Unleashes Gust) Wrestleplex, still in midair, is blown back down onto the ground. Juvia: Wrestleplex! The dust clears to show Wrestleplex, barely able to stand. Juvia: You still hanging on there, Wrestleplex?! Wrestleplex: Wr... Wrestle...! Mary-Lee: And time is now up! Please turn your attention to the screen! Both Morry and Juvia look at the screen. Mary-Lee: And the contestant moving on to the final round is... Morry's gauge is shown to be more full than Juvia's. Mary-Lee: MAURICE! Maurice: (jumping in cheer) Yes! All right! Awesome work, Starly! Starly: (flying around) Starly Starly! Juvia: (Sighs sadly and smiles) Great job, Wrestleplex. You did good. Wrestleplex: (Nods and smiles) Wrestle. Wrestleplex is put back into its Poké Ball. Miley: (jumps from seat) Yeah! I knew he'd make it! Ash: That looked amazing how Starly defended and attacked. Miley: Yeah! He's been practicing that technique all day yesterday! Adina: Well, it definitely paid off and it shows. Pikachu: (cheer) Pika! Kirlia: Kirl Kirlia! Woolverik: Wool WoolRik! (Time skip) Mary-Lee: Next up, we have senior Coordinator from the Hoenn Region, Rory, to my left, and senior Coordinator from the Sinnoh Region, Misanna, to my right! After our beginners, let's see what these experienced Coordinators have in store for us! Start the clock! Rory: We're not going to lose after coming all the way from Hoenn! Go, Corphish! Rory throws a Poké Ball, releasing a Corphish. Corphish: Corphish Cor! Ash: A Corphish, huh? Miley: Is that a Pokémon you have, Ash? Ash: You bet. I also caught it in Hoenn. Misanna: Time to show the true beauty of Sinnoh! Here's Froslass! Misanna throws a Poké Ball, releasing a Froslass. Froslass: Fros Froslass! Miley: Wow, it's a Froslass! Adina: This should be a pretty interesting match for both competitors. Rory: Corphish, begin with Crabhammer! Corphish: Corphish Cor! (Uses Crabhammer in a blink of an eye) Crabhammer lands a bit on Froslass. Froslass skids back a little bit, but seems to remain uninjured. Misanna: That was nothing! Froslass, show 'em what you're made of and use Ice Beam! Froslass: Fros Lass! (Unleashes Ice Beam) Ice Beam freezes the ground on its way to Corphish. Rory: Quick, dodge! Corphish: Phish! (Jumps over Ice Beam) Corphish lands on the icy line and appears to be skating across. Rory: Great job, Corphish! Now use Water Pulse! Corphish: Corphi! (Unleashes Water Pulse) Misanna: Now, Froslass, dodge it and then use Shadow Ball! Froslass: Lass! (Dodges Water Pulse) Fros FROS! (Unleashes Shadow Ball) The Shadow Ball crashes in front of Corphish, exploding and sending the Ruffian Pokémon flying. Corphish: Coooooor! (Lands hard on the ground) Rory: Corphish, get back up and use Metal Claw! orphish: Cor! (Quickly gets back up) Cor phiiiiiiiiish! (Unleashes Metal Claw) Misanna: Froslass, freeze it in its tracks by using Ice Beam! Froslass: Frooooooooos! (Unleashes Ice Beam) Ice Beam is cut through by Metal Claw instead, only freezing a little. Misanna: What?! Froslass: (shocked) Froslass! Metal Claw makes a direct hit, with the ice making it harder. Corphish: Phish! Froslass: Laaaass! (Lands on the ground) Mary-Lee: A great display of Corphish's strength in that Metal Claw, an effective move against Froslass! Misanna's gauge gets smaller. Rory: Great job, Corphish! I knew you could do it! Corphish: Corphish! Rory: Now then, let's do it again! Use Metal Claw! Corphish: Cooooor phish! (Unleashes Metal Claw) Misanna: (Smirk) Froslass, use Mist now! Froslass: Froooooooos! (Unleashes Mist) The Mist covers the area and Froslass and Corphish are no longer visible. Rory: (Growls) I can't see a thing... Misanna: Now's your chance, Froslass! Use Shadow Ball! Froslass: Froslass! (Unleashes Shadow Ball) Shadow Ball makes a direct hit, sending Corphish flying again. Corphish: Cor! Rory: Attack from above! Water Pulse! Corphish: COR! (Unleashes Water Pulse) Misanna: Dodge it, quickly! Froslass: Lass! (Dodges Water Pulse) Misanna: Now, Icy Wind! Froslass: Fros LAAAAASS! (unleashes Icy Wind) Icy Wind hits. Corphish: Corphish... (suddenly frozen) PHISH?! Corphish falls to the grounds, sending up dust. Rory: Corphish! The dust clears, showing the ice had broken on impact and Corphish fainted. Corphish: Corphish Cor... Rory's guage, due to Corphish fainting, completely empties out. Mary-Lee: And with that, that's the end of the round! Our second Coodinator heading to final round is Misanna! Misanna: Yes! We did it, Froslass! You did an amazing job! Froslass: Fros! Rory: (Smiles sadly) Good job out there, Corphish. Take a rest. Corphish is then absorbed back into its Poké Ball. Ash: That Misanna's pretty good. Miley: (serious) And with Froslass being an Ice-Type, Morry and Starly will have to be careful. Adina: Don't worry. With Starly's speed and moves, it won't be easy for Misanna to gain the upper hand. Ash: You sure are confident in him. Adina: (smile) Of course. I know my brother well. And once he puts his heart to something, he always gets there. Miley nods in agreement with a smile. In the waiting room, Morry and Starly stare at the screen, which is displaying Misanna and Froslass. Morry: Sheesh. That Misanna's gonna be a pretty tough competitor in the final round, huh? Starly: (Nods) Star. Morry: (Looks at Starly) Well, even if she is a tough opponent, that doesn't mean we won't back down! We've come too far to give up now! Starly: Starly Star! Morry: (Looks back at screen) We've definitely come too far to back down now. I know we can win this. We won't give up that easily! (Intermission) Mary-Lee: We have now arrived at our final round! On my left is senior Coordinator Misanna and on my right, beginner Coordinator Maurice! This will definitely be an exciting Contest battle between the experienced and the starter! So let's begin the timer! Misanna: Alright then Froslass, Come on out! Misanna throws her Poké Ball, which releases Froslass. Froslass: Fros Froslass! Morry: Starly, front and center! (throws Poké Ball) Starly is released. Starly: Star Starly! Misanna: Okay, Froslass! Let's start off with Shadow Ball! Froslass: LAAAAAAAAAASS! (Unleashes Shadow Ball) Morry: Starly, blow it back using Gust! Starly: Star Starly! (Unleashes Gust) The Gust manages to slow down the Shadow Ball before sending it back towards Froslass. Froslass: (surprised) Fros! (Froslass is hit with its own Shadow Ball. An explosion happen and Froslass skids back a little. Mary-Lee: Oh, that didn't go well for Froslass! Its first attack is quickly blown back by Gust! Misanna's gauge lowers a little. Miley: Nice one, Morry! Adina: Sarly certainly has a lot of power. Misanna: Let's see you try blowing this back! Use Icy Wind! Froslass: Froslass! (unleashes Icy Wind) Morry: Starly, Aerial Ace to dodge! Starly: Star! (Unleashes Aerial Ace) Starly manages to dodge Icy Wind before it managed to make contact. Morry: Now, Starly, use Steel Wing! Starly: Star LY! (Unleashes Steel Wing) Misanna: Good luck trying to attack with this! Froslass, use Mist! Froslass: Fros Lass! (Unleashes Mist) The Mist obscures both Froslass and Starly from view. Morry: (Smirk) Just as I thought would happen. Starly, use Gust to disperse the Mist! Starly: Staaaaaaaarly! (Unleashes Gust) The Mist is then dispersed by the Gust, revealing both Starly and Froslass once again. Misanna: (Shocked) What?! Froslass: (Shocked) Fros?! Morry: Now's your chance, Starly! Use Steel Wing! Starly: Staaaaaaaaar! (Unleashes Steel Wing) At lightning speed, Steel Wing makes contact. Froslass: Frooooos! (Hits the ground) Misanna's guage gradually lowers. Mary-Lee: What an amazing turn of events by Maurice's Starly, using Gust to disperse Misanna's Froslass' Mist! Misanna: Froslass, get back up quickly and freeze that Starly in its tracks using Ice Beam! Froslass: Froslass! (Quickly gets up) LAAAAAASS! (Unleashes Ice Beam) Morry: I'll use that then! Quick dive while using Peck! Starly: Star! (Fold in wings to dive) STARLYYYY! (Uses Peck) Peck cuts through Ice Beam, but makes Peck covered in ice like a sharp spike. Misanna: (Nervous sweat) What the...?! Morry: Okay, Starly! Now use Peck on Froslass! Starly: Staaaaaaaaaaaaaar! (Unleashes Peck) Starly pecks at Froslass rapidly. The ice on its beak deals more damage to it. Froslass: LASS! (Knocked back down) Morry: Alright! Finish with Steel Wing! Starly: Star STAAAAR! (Uses Steel Wing) Misanna: Froslass, dodge that! Froslass: (starts to move) F-Fross... Morry: Oh no you don't! Combine with Aerial Ace! Starly: STARLYYYY! (Uses Aerial Ace) With Aerial Ace's speed, Steel Wing makes a direct hit. Froslass: FROOOOOOOOOOS! (Flung far) As soon as Froslass makes contact with the ground, it struggles hardly to get up, only to faint as a result. Froslass: (Fainted) Fro... Misanna: (Shocked) Froslass! Misanna's gauge completely empties following Froslass' defeat. Mary-Lee: And with that, that final match has come to an end! And the winner of the Umbriana Town Contest is Maurice! The crowd goes wild. Maurice: (Pumps fist in the air in victory) YEAH! We did it Starly! Starly: (Flaps wings in happiness) Starly! Star Starly! Misanna: (Gives a defeated sigh and sadly smiles) Good job out there, Froslass. We'll get 'em next time. Froslass is then absorbed back into its Poké Ball. Miley: (jumping with joy) Yay! Yay! Morry won! He did it! Ash: I've never seen a Contest move like that before! Adina: I knew he could do it! Their Pokémon are cheering as well. On the stage, Morry holds his arm out for Starly to land. Morry: Starly, thank you so much! Starly: Star! Starly! (Time skip) At the Award Ceremony, Morry is joined on the platform by his Starly, Phantump and Mr. Contesta. In his hands is a case with a glittering ribbon. Contesta: In honor of your victory here in Umbriana Town, Maurice, I hereby bestow upon you this Contest Ribbon. Congratulations! Morry: (Small bow) Thank you, sir. (Accepts ribbon from the case) Alright! Our first Contest Ribbon number one is now ours! Morry's Pokémon jump and call out in joy as the crowd cheers for their victory. (Time skip) The group rejoins outside of the Contest Hall. Morry is looking over his first Ribbon, which is now in a Ribbon Case with a large smile. Morry: I still can't believe it! My first Contest and I already have my first Ribbon! Ash: You guys did amazing out there! Miley: Yeah! We knew you could do it and win your first Contest! Adina: (puts hand on Morry's shoulder) That's our brother! Morry: And I'm really glad you could see me, Adina! I was hoping you'd show up! Adina: Glad to have caught it! So where to next for you two? Miley: We're going to have to retake our steps. Ash: Why? Morry: The next Contest will be in Cambria Town three weeks from now. We were passing through when we saw the posters. Adina: Well, if it's Cambria Town, we'll be going there later anyway. Ash: How come? Adina: There's another Gym there. And you'll need that second badge. Ash: Awesome! (Turns to the twins) So how about you two come with us, since we're heading in the same direction? Morry: (Surprised) Wait. You actually want us to come along with you? Ash: Of course! Since we're both going through Emperios on our own journeys, it'd be cool for the four of us to travel along together! Miley: I think that's an awesome idea! And the best part is that we'll be traveling together with Big Brother! Morry: Yeah, you do have a point about that. Adina: I certainly approve of this idea. I want to hear what was happening at home since I left. Morry: (snicker) Well bro, there is one story I think you'll like. Miley: (tick mark and light blush) I thought I made you promise not to tell him that story! Morry: Ah, come on, Miley! There's no shame in telling him! Adina: Morry's right, you know. (Mischievous grin) In fact, now I'm kinda curious on what this story might be! Miley: No way! I am not letting that story be told! Ash: C'mon! Tell us already! I'm super curious now! Miley: Ash, not you too! The three boys laugh as Miley continues to rant. After an amazing victory of Morry's first Pokémon Contest, he and his twin sister Miley are now joining Ash and their older brother Adina on Ash's journey through the Emperios League. And with two more heroes added to the team, the journey is sure to be held with more surprises and fun for all of us. To be continued... Characters Gallery Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:Pokémon L & D Episodes